


day 6: coffee shop

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, there's literally nothing to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: steve and bucky argue about coffee.





	day 6: coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> i was out in the country so there was no wifi for me to post, but i'm back with a very shitty prompt fill. not super proud of this one, but i am about the next couple, so look out for those. hope you enjoy anyways.

It was early when Bucky was woken up by Steve’s getting up for a morning run. Why Steve insisted on going before the sun was even up, Bucky would never understand.

“Steve, it’s five in the morning,” Bucky mumbled. 

“I know, I know,” Steve placed a kiss to his temple. “I’ll be back soon.”

“You better,” was the last thing he said before going back to sleep. 

 

Around six, his phone buzzed.  _ Stopping for coffee, want anything? _

_ Black, thanks.  _

_ You’re gross, but ok.  _ Coffee always was a subject of debate between them, their tastes lying on opposite sides of the spectrum. 

_ Love you too <3 _ , he replied. 

 

Bucky took off the lids to see which cup was which, rolling his eyes at Steve’s choice. “Why do you even bother with coffee if you’re just gonna put a bunch of milk and stuff in it anyways?”

“Need the caffeine,” was all he said in response. 

“Who would’ve thought Captain America was a coffee addict,” Bucky said, shaking his head. 

“You’re just as bad as me.”

“‘m probably worse.” 

“Definitely.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments (esp constructive criticism) are appreciated!


End file.
